Vileplume vs. Bellossom
Vileplume vs. Bellossom is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/22/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling through grass plains, Bayleef relishing the sunlight. Ian smiles as Bayleef frolics. Ian: It’s good to see her enjoy the sunshine. Elise: You always smile for your Pokémon. Bayleef: Bay! The group looks, seeing Bayleef had stumbled across three wild Gloom. The Gloom interact with Bayleef, Bayleef laughing happily. Conway: I bet your Gloom would enjoy interacting with them. Elise: You’re right. Go, Gloom! Elise throws the Pokéball, choosing Gloom. Gloom: (Cheerfully) Gloom, Gloom! Gloom goes over to the wild Gloom, them all interacting and laughing. They start chasing each other playfully, Elise laughing. The wind blows towards the left, the leaves on the Glooms’ head moving. All four Gloom glow blue, as they begin to evolve. Elise: Huh?! Conway: Impossible! Gloom need a Leaf Stone to evolve! The Gloom finish evolving, as they all come out as Bellossom. Bellossoms: Bellossom! The Bellossom all start dancing, the three trainers watching. Togepi chirps happily. Conway: That’s, not a Vileplume. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bellossom, the Flower Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gloom. This Pokémon gathers in large groups to dance under the sun. Conway: A branched evolution? Voice: Oh my! They turn, seeing a scientist approaching, with three Oddish following. The wild Bellossom head off, as Elise’s Bellossom comes back over to her. Scientist: I’m so sorry! I would’ve gotten here sooner if I had realized you possessed a Gloom! I’m so sorry! Elise: Uh, it’s fine. Right, Bellossom? Bellossom: (Dancing) Bellossom! Conway: Though, you could explain what just happened. Gloom can only evolve by using an evolutionary stone. Scientist: Oh, right. Of course! Let me take you back to my lab. My name is Steven. End Scene The group arrives at a small dome building by an enormous tree. On top of the dome is a weather vane. The wind blows, the weather vane pointing Northeast. Some nearby Gloom evolve, into Vileplume. Ian: The wind. Steven: Yes. You’re a sharp observer. The Vileplume cheer, when they’re attacked by a group of Bellossom. The two sides battle, unleashing Petal Dance and Solar Beam attacks. Elise: Shouldn’t we stop them? Steven: Unfortunately, this is a common occurrence. The group goes inside the dome, where Bellossom and Togepi play with the Oddish. The others have a seat, as Bayleef looks out the window, upset. Conway: What is it about the wind that causes the Pokémon to evolve? Steven: Well, first, it’s important to note how Gloom evolves. Either by a Leaf Stone or a Sun Stone. Ian: Sun Stone? Steven: The Leaf Stone causes Gloom to evolve into Vileplume, while the Sun Stone causes it to evolve into Bellossom. While usually needing the stone, the wind in this valley have tiny fragments of each stone. The wind that blows from the Northeast contains fragments of Leaf Stone, and the wind that blows from the Northwest contains fragments of Sun Stone. Elise: So it was a Northwest wind earlier that evolved Bellossom. Bellossom: Bell! Bell! Lossom! Bayleef: Bay. Ian: And now, they’re feuding. Steven: Yes. Once they evolve, they join the others of their species. The Bellossom and Vileplume. Each lives on one side of the tree. And when the sun rises in the west, it bathes the Bellossom in sunlight, and the Vileplume in shade. Ian: So the Vileplume try to take the lighted area. Conway: And then in the later afternoon, when the sun is setting toward the east, Steven: The Vileplume get the light, and the Bellossom get the shade. And the Bellossom attack. Elise: So they both want the sunlight. Steven: It’s a never ending cycle. While I’m here to study the evolution pattern, I can’t help but try and figure out how to stop the feud. Ian gets up, heading towards the door. Bayleef follows, as Elise and Conway stand up. Steven: Huh? Where is he going? Conway: Knowing him, a solution to the feud problem. It may not be pretty, but he’s got a plan. Ian and Bayleef make it outside, seeing an army of Bellossom and Vileplume battling. Bellossom fire Leaf Storm, a vortex of leaves flying a the Vileplume. Vileplume counter with Petal Dance, a twister of pink flower petals that hit and cancel out the Leaf Storm. The Bellossom then fire Solar Beam, which is stopped by the Vileplume’s Sludge Bomb. Ian: Bayleef. Grass Pledge. Bayleef stands on its hind legs, glowing with a green aura. She slams her feet down, as two grass towers shoot out of the ground in a row. The Grass Pledge cuts through Bellossom and Vileplume that were wrestling close up, clearing a path for them. They start walking forward through the battle, though more Bellossom and Vileplume get in his way. Bayleef uses Grass Pledge again, gaining a little ground. Elise, Bellossom, Conway and Steven make it outside, seeing Ian and Bayleef in the midst of the battle. Elise: We have to help him. Bellossom! Energy Ball! Bellossom: Bell! Bellossom jumps, as the flowers on its head spin. They form a dark green Energy Ball, and fires it, intercepting a Solar Beam attack. Elise: You did it! You successfully used it! Come on! Elise and Bellossom charge into the battle, though are much less successful on navigating through. A Sludge Bomb hits near them, the explosion knocking them back. Ian is sluggishly making his way through, Grass Pledge being used to reflect attacks, now producing three grass towers. Conway: Let’s make this a little easier. Sunkern, Ingrain! Conway chooses Sunkern. Sunkern: Sunkern! Sunkern glows with a green aura, as several large roots break out of the ground, startling the Bellossom and Vileplume. They form a tunnel down the middle of the battlefield, Ian turning and giving Conway a thumbs up. He and Bayleef keep going, as Elise and Bellossom run through after them. Steven: What does that do? Conway: It gets him through. The Bellossom and Vileplume start attacking the roots, them starting to retract. Sunkern groans, as it eventually stops the attack, the roots retreating into the ground. Elise and Bellossom make it over, as Ian and Bayleef are around the other side of the tree. Ian: Cut. Bayleef’s head leaf glows white, as she swings her head, Cutting a section through the tree. Bayleef swings again, the incision getting deeper. Elise: (Gasps) You’re knocking down the tree?! Ian: If it’s in the way, this is the best solution. (Bayleef Cuts through the tree again, not getting very far.) But, this tree is making it difficult. Elise: Then stand back. Bellossom! Acid! Bayleef steps back, as the flowers on Bellossom’s head start spinning. They fire streams of purple liquid Acid, which hits the tree, melting through the tree even more. The tree starts to groan, as Ian gets ready. Ian: Reflect Cut! Bayleef forms a crystal wall around it, as it forms around Bayleef’s leaf. She swings Reflect Cut, the blade size increased from the Reflect. It hits and Cuts through the tree, as it starts to tip. The sound of breaking wood catches the attention of all the Pokémon, as Ian, Bayleef, Elise and Bellossom run out from under the tree, it falling in the opposite direction of the battle. It crashes and hits the ground, shaking the area. Steven is mortified, while Conway is startled. Steven: He cut down the tree?! It’s been standing there for thousands of years! Conway: Told you it wouldn’t be pretty. The sun shines over the fields, everyone getting their fill of sunlight. Togepi and the three Oddish come out of the dome, running and playing in the sunlight. The Bellossom and Vileplume are happy, them all settling down. Steven: It worked. Almost magically! Conway: That’s Ian for you. Making the impossible and crazy happen. Ian: Not bad, Elise. Elise: Thanks. It seemed like Bayleef got stronger too. Ian: Closer to mastering Grass Pledge. Bayleef: Bay! Bellossom: Bellossom! Main Events * Elise's Gloom evolves into a Bellossom. * Elise's Bellossom perfects Energy Ball. * Ian's Bayleef gets closer to perfecting Grass Pledge. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Steven Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Gloom (Elise's, evolves) * Bellossom (Elise's, newly evolved) * Sunkern (Conway's) * Gloom (several, evolve) * Oddish (x3) * Bellossom (several, evolved) * Vileplume (several, evolved) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Whichever Way the Wind Blows. * This is the first episode where the episode name is of two Pokémon battling each other. It isn't a common theme though. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales